Chocolates
by LoveX2254
Summary: *One shot* Lavi wants to confess to Yuna on Valentines day, but can he do it?


**Hey there!**** Hope you enjoy this one shot! As always any and every type of review is greatly appreciated!**

Chocolates

Lavi looked at the box of chocolates in his hand warily as if an akuma would jump out at him from it. When would he get the time to give them to Yuna? Why did he even think it would be a good idea to do this? Oh, that's right, it was Fou's stupid idea.

*Flashback*

Lavi was sitting sulkily on a ledge as he waited for stupid Panda to finish talking with Bak. He was mad because the recent apple of his eye, Yuna, was away visiting the American branch.

Yuna had met him a few months prior when he had come with Panda to the Asia branch and Lavi fell hard for her. Not only was she drop dead gorgeous, she was strong enough to spar with Kanda Yuu and win without even breathing hard. Though Lavi was known to be weak for good-looking ladies, once he had seen Yuna no other girl mattered.

"Why can't I get her out of my head?" Lavi moaned and buried his face in his hands.

"Perhaps 'coz you're an idiot?" Fou appeared almost from thin air behind Lavi, scaring him shitless.

"Fou! Jeeze, don't do that! And I'm not an idiot, I just…" Lavi blushed.

"Aaaahhhh! Lavi's in loooove!" Fou sing-songed while waving her finger side to side.

Lavi blushed harder and turned away. Was he in love? Sure he had liked many girls before, but this feeling was completely different! He felt jittery in front of her, couldn't openly flirt with her like he did with all the other girls, he felt _alive_ with her around.

"So why don't cha give 'er chocolates next week?" said Fou.

Lavi jumped having forgotten that she was there and asked, "Why?"

"You really are an idiot, next week is V-a-l-e-n-t-i-n-e-s D-a-y!" Fou emphasized each letter with a poke to Lavi's shoulder.

"Valentines?" Lavi had completely forgotten of the holiday. "But don't the girls usually give the guys the chocolates?"

"I'm about one more question away from proving that you are clinically idiotic. Yes, but if you don't do this who knows what will happen? Maybe she's sleeping with some guy in America right now! You won't know 'till you try dummy!" Fou said, exasperated, and flicked Lavi's forehead. "Now go get 'er! You make a plan and I'll send her over there with a 'message' for Komui and all you gotta do is run into her."

Lavi nodded unsurely and stood up as he saw Panda coming down the hall.

"Don't disappoint me!" said Fou as she melted into the pillar beside her.

*End Flashback*

Lavi sighed and shoved the chocolates in his pocket. Maybe he would just give up now… Out of the corner of his eye, Lavi saw the unmistakable figure of Yuna coming down the hall. She saw him and smiled before trotting down ever so cutely.

"Lavi! It's been so long! How are you?" Yuna smiled a million suns and hooked her arm in his.

"I…I'm good…" Lavi stuttered. "W…what…what brings you here?"

"Komui wanted me to come because he said he could fix my weapons, there was an accident at the American branch…" she giggled and lightly tapped the twin guns that hung at her waist.

"Oh…well… don't let Komui get too carried away!" he replied nervously and separated himself from Yuna's grip. "I gotta go this way."

He waved softly and watched Yuna go before sliding to the ground. "Fou's right, I am an idiot." Lavi sighed and hung his head dejectedly. He let her walk away! He had the perfect chance and he let Yuna walk away! Who knows if he'll see her again that day! He took the box of chocolates out and looked at them with sadness.

"I'm going to confess to Yuna today!" said someone's voice that was approaching the hall.

Lavi's ears perked and he slid into the shadows to eavesdrop on the two people coming down the hall. They were two finders, a big, burly one, and a small, nerdy-looking one who had spoken.

The burly one said, "Wait, Yuna like the smoking girl from the Asia branch? Man, is she way outta your league!"

"Haha! I know, but I won't know for sure until I try! Who knows, maybe she's into a guy like me!" laughed the nerdy one.

Lavi followed them down the hall silently as he listened to them talk about Yuna. The talked of how she was famous among all of the branches and that was why she was always going everywhere. They also talked of how she was used for training finders to fight. Lavi grew more and more agitated as he listened to the two goofs talk of Yuna so affectionately.

"Ah! There she is!" said the burly one, pushing the nerdy guy forward.

"Yuna! C'mere! I want to tell you something!" The nerdy one called to her while pushing up his glasses and walking forward.

"Yes?" she said. Their voices became more distant as they walked away, and Lavi waited a few moments before pursuing them.

By the time Lavi caught up to them, it seemed the nerdy guy had already heaved his feelings onto Yuna.

"Look, I'm not the goddess you make me out to be. I'm not some beautiful angel sent by god; I'm not anything but a human being. I am a normal human being just like you. I am made up completely of flaws and simply stitched together with good intentions. I don't want to be with someone who wants me because I am amazing to them, I want to be with someone who knows the real me- the me that flops into bed at night totally exhausted from holding up a smile for all to see, the me that is imperfect, the me that makes mistakes. That's why I have to say no, I'm sorry." Yuna said this calmly, and you could hear the finder boy sniffling.

"I get it…" he trailed off and ran down the hall.

Suddenly, Lavi was hit with a realization. Was this the response he would get? He didn't worship her like the other guys did, and he knew that she made mistakes and that she was imperfect, but he couldn't shake the daunting feeling that things were going to go majorly south.

"Ah, Lavi…" Yuna stood above him with a tired look on her face and brushed her hair away from her face. Her eye caught the box that Lavi was still holding and she cocked her head curiously.

"What's that?" she asked.

"It's nothing now…" Lavi said, staring glumly into his hands.

"Lavi…" she prompted.

"Fine! It was for you, okay?" Lavi stood up and turned away so she couldn't see him blush. "I was stupid and thought that I had a chance with you, so I wanted to give you chocolates!" Tears pricked the corners of Lavi's eyes and he hastily wiped them away.

He felt the box slip out of his hands and turned to see Yuna opening it.

"Don't! Ug…They're homemade, they're probably gross." Lavi protested.

"You made it for me, so I'll eat it. The person who means the most to me prepared me chocolates so I will eat them!" Yuna said firmly with a smile.

She untied the ribbon slowly and opened the box to peer inside. The box was filled with a soft pink tissue and atop it sat a very non-romantic lump of chocolate that looked like a turd. She popped it in her mouth and ate it with the most contempt look on her face.

Lavi arched a questioning brow at her and she quickly swallowed the rest of the chocolate.

"Delicious." Yuna said and stood on her tippy toes to kiss Lavi.

The kiss was long and passionate as they stood there like there was no time, no world outside their little bubble. Lavi could taste his chocolate on her lips still and cringed at the taste. _So it was nasty…_

Yuna was the first to pull away, and she looked into Lavi's eyes searchingly.

"I love you…" she whispered as she hugged herself to his chest.

"I love you too." Lavi mumbled into her hair and held her closer.

"AWWWW! How cute!" crooned Fou who, again, appeared out of thin air.

The couple jumped and Fou laughed, doubling over.

"Be good to her or I'll kill ya, Lavi! And careful Yuna he's an idiot!" Fou called after the two as they walked down the hall hand in hand.

**I feel like Fou doesn't get enough time so I'm giving her a special slot here! Hope you guys enjoyed!**


End file.
